Trouble Is Coming
by Jemlela
Summary: Trouble is coming. Deeks and his past are caught in the middle of it. Can the others help him or will his past finally destroy him once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know it has been a while since I wrote anything. I sort have lost interest in writing. But I am going to try again. This had been floating around my head for a while now. Hope everyone likes it. Please Read and Review. **_

* * *

The Team is sitting around the ops center catching up on the never ending pile of paperwork. Deeks is being his usual annoying self. Sam and Callen would never admit it; but putting up with Deeks makes things more interesting and the paperwork less boring.

Deeks keeps staring at his phone on the desk willing it to ring. Something, anything that will get him out of doing the paperwork.

A phone rings, but it isn't his. It's Callen's phone that is ringing.

"Callen." He answers.

Callen listens to the caller for a minute or two and responds. "Okay, we will see you there in 5 minutes."

Deeks watches Callen on the phone, secretly smiling that they get to get away from the paperwork. But he will soon learn to be careful of what you wish for.

"Gear up guys. Lt. Bates wants to meet us at the boatshed ASAP." Callen announces as he hangs up the phone.

Deeks smile fades, why does Bates want to meet with them as well. Him, he understands; after all, he still does work for LAPD. But why them? If it is about a crime scene, why aren't they meeting there. Why the boatshed?

"You have any idea what this is about." Kensi asks him as they are walking out.

"Not a clue, but hey we get out of doing paperwork, so don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Deeks answers with confidence he really isn't feeling.

* * *

The team is at the boatshed waiting for LT Bates to arrive. Eric, Nell and Hetty are in the ops center waiting to provide whatever information that is needed.

Lt Bates walks in and looks directly at Marty Deeks before sitting down in the empty chair.

"There was a break-in at Judge Rudolph's office this morning or late last night." He began.

"What?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"What happened?"

Sam, Kensi and Callen asked respectively. The only one who didn't say anything is Deeks.

"Detective Deeks aren't you curious about a break-in in the office of a Federal Judge." Bates asks.

"He wasn't there."

"Just how do you know that?" Sam wonders out loud.

"Reindeer , I mean Judge Rudolph is in Hawaii meeting his daughter's Navy ship for their Tiger Cruise. He flew out 3 days ago. His secretary is taking advantage of him being gone for the 3 weeks that she is taking a vacation of her own."

Reindeer? The rest of the team wonders at that name. No one would ever think about calling a judge that and just how does he know about the Judge's travel plans.

"You seem to know everything don't you?" Bates comments.

"Not everything, I don't know why you are here telling us this. I'm sure you already checked into the Judges whereabouts after the break-in. So why are you here? Why do you want to speak to everyone, not just me? Why don't you cut to the chase and tell us what is going on." Deeks spews.

"Judge Rudolph had gotten Judge Henry's case files after his death. He has had the files in storage; but since he will be gone for 3 weeks, he is having them inputted into his computer system. Only one file is missing; it was sitting on top of stack that was going to be entered today." Bates explains.

Deeks has a horrible gut feeling as to which one is missing. His suspicions are confirmed when Callen asks which file is missing.

Bates looks at Deeks who has his eyes closed and trying not to breathe as if that would really change the answer.

"Martin Brandell."


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks let out the breath he was holding. He stares straight ahead, not looking at anyone. The team stares at Deeks; they don't know what is really going on. They had heard the Brandell name before but not Martin. They know that Deeks shot a man by the name of Gordon John Brandell when he was a child but nothing more than that. The only one who knows the truth is Hetty and Bates, but this is on Deeks to tell them.

Eric breaks the tension in the room by finally asking. "Who is Martin Brandell?"

Deeks knows that he can't keep the details of his past a secret much longer, especially if his file is missing from Judge Henry's files. He gets up and walks to the window. He really doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want them to know, but now he has no choice; Bates saw to that. He takes a few deep breaths before finally answering.

"Me, a lifetime ago."

"So Gordon-" Kensi begins to ask.

"My father. I shot him, it was a flesh wound. The shooting was deemed self-defense. He was convicted and sent to prison. That would be in my file that is missing from Judge Henry's office. He was the Judge at his trial." Deeks interrupts still staring out the window.

Kensi gets up and walks over to him. He flinches as she put her hand on his shoulder, but she doesn't remove it. The jester offers him comfort and she knows it, but doesn't understand as to why he flinched at first.

"There is more." Bates begins again.

"What more could you possibly have to say." Deeks yells turning around to face him.

"After realizing that your file is missing; I checked the Archives and found that the police file investigation into the shooting is also missing."

"Maybe it was checked out, although I wouldn't know by whom or for what reason."

"It wasn't checked out by anyone, Detective. It is missing, it was stolen same as Judge Henry's file." Bates points out.

"You could have just called me to your office to tell me all this. Why did you get them involved?" Deeks asks.

"If I had just told you, you would have ignored it. Pretend that this wasn't happening and you are not in any kind of danger. By getting them involved, you can't ignore this."

"Wait nobody said I was in any kind of danger." Deeks responds although he knows it isn't true. If he was perfectly safe the files wouldn't have been stolen. Whoever did this will come after him, eventually.

"That isn't true kid and you know it. You might not want to admit it, but deep down you do know that you are in danger. I am sorry Marty." Bates replies as he starts to leave.

After Bates is gone the team stares at Deeks, they need answers and he is the only one that could provide them. Deeks knows this too, but he doesn't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever.

"Before you say anything, don't. I don't want to talk about it, any of it." Deeks answers and tries to leave the boatshed to go to the beach where he could clear his head.

Sam blocks his path. Deeks tries to move around him, but can't. Callen and Kensi also help Sam to keep Deeks from leaving.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Callen asks getting in his face.

"If you must know, for a run on the beach." Deeks answers annoyed.

"Not alone, your not." Sam responds.

Deeks turns his back to them and runs his hand through his hair. He knows where they are going with this, protection detail; and he doesn't want it.

"You can consider yourself under protection detail until we find who stole the files and why." Callen says in his best leader voice.

"No, forget it. I don't want it. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Deeks yells angrily. He stops and takes a few deep breaths to get his emotions under control. He has been yelling a lot lately and that is so not like him. He is not an angry person; he is more of a person that likes to go with the flow. Or, at least that is how he pretends to be when around others.

"Deeks calm down. We just want to protect you, because you are a member of this team and we take care of our own. Besides who really ever wants to be under protection detail; it is a necessary evil." Kensi teases.

Marty stares at the floor, he has to except this. He knows that, but it doesn't mean he has to like it. Kensi leads him to the table and sits him down in the chair. Sam sits down next to him.

"Marty, I know you don't want to talk about it; but you have too. If we are going to keep you safe, we need to know what happened." He began gently with his hand on Marty arm.

Deeks shakes his head tears falling from his eyes. "Please, I can't. You don't understand, I can't."

Callen stares at Marty; he knows how difficult this must be for him. His spent his whole life searching for his past, while Marty has been running from his.

"I realize this is hard on you; but no matter what happens, we will all be here for you."

Marty considers a plan B to him talking. "What if I told you that there is a copy of those missing files and I know where to get it?"

Sam rolls his eyes. He hates those words. "What If". It is just a saying to see if someone will react. He has had the tendency to use those words in his own interrogations when fishing for information or trying to get a confession out of a suspect.

"Is there or isn't there a copy of those files?" Sam asks.

"There is and only 2 people know about it. Judge Henry and me." Deeks admit.

"Tell me where it is and I will go get it." Kensi offers.

"You can't, only I can get it."

"Fine you and I will go get these files and then go by your place so you can get your things. You will stay with me." Callen speaks up.

"And Monty." Deeks hopes.

Callen nods, knowing it would be easier to get Deeks to cooperate with the protection detail if his dog is with him. "Actually why don't you all stay with me. My place is definitely big enough and we could work the case much easily there too. Eric and Nell you too."

They nod through the camera.

"Callen, how are you going to handle 5 more people, when you don't even have any furniture?" Sam teases.

"Well, I am just going to have to get furniture, now won't I." Callen states.

Marty put his head in his hands. There are some days that you just shouldn't get out of bed. Today is one of those days.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam motions Callen away from Deeks and Kensi. Deeks wasn't paying attention to anything anyway. He is still sitting at the table with his head in his hands; Kensi is sitting at the table paying more attention to Deeks then to Callen and Sam.

"Yes." Callen asks.

"Why do you want to work the case from your house? Wouldn't it be better to do it from the ops center?"

"There is nothing Eric and Nell can do in the ops center that they can't do from my house. Besides I think a less formal environment would do wonders for Deeks. He just seems so lost."

"That he does." Sam agrees watching Deeks who isn't anything like the Deeks they know.

"I also believe that Lt Bates is right about one thing. Deeks would never have filled us in on the danger he is in. I'm sure it is killing him now that we know."

"The whole situation is a mess, but I do think that there is more to the story than what they're telling us." Sam answers.

"There is more and I suspect that the more we find out, the less we would have really wanted to know." Callen informs.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asks not sure if he really wants to know.

"I don't want to say right now, in case I'm wrong."

Sam nodded. He wonders what Callen is thinking and just what type of impact this mess is going to have on their teammate. Not a good one, by the way he is acting now. If working from Callen's house will make it easier on Deeks than that is what they will do.

"Come on Marty, we have to go get those files and stop by your place to get your things and Monty." Callen announced. "Once we settle in at my place, we will go by that rent furniture place."

Sam shook his head; that is so typical G. Renting furniture, so that he can get rid of it as soon as this case is over.

"Actually, Mr. Callen." Hetty's voice came through the screen. "I have a storage of furniture, which will be perfect for you. Also Nate is in town, I will have him meet you guys at your house with the furniture."

"Come on Deeks, let's go. Sam, Kensi go grab a bag and we will see you at my place." Callen orders.

* * *

Callen sits in the car behind the wheel. Deeks is sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window.

"Are the files at your place?" Callen asks.

Deeks shakes his head.

"So where do we get the files and then we will go get your things and Monty."

"Actually we have to go to my place first. I have to get the key."

Callen nods and drives toward Deeks' apartment in silence. Callen enters Deeks' place first with his gun pulled. Deeks rolls his eyes and he unlocks the door. Callen and Deeks are immediately assaulted by Monty excited to have Deeks home. Monty is all over Marty licking his face.

"Down boy." Deeks says with a smile. His first smile since this mess began. "He does this every day when I come home."

Callen sits down on Marty's couch and watches him pack a bag and grab another bag for Monty's food and toys. He hooks the leash to Monty collar and hands the leash to Callen while he finishes. Callen watches as Deeks hesitates as he walks to the dresser in his room. Marty pulls out the top drawer and reaches under the bottom part of the dresser top. He grabs the key that was taped there and puts the key in his pocket.

"Okay, I suppose I am ready to go." Deeks said taking the leash from Callen and picking up his things.

"Where do we go to get the files?" Callen asks gently.

"First National Bank. There is a safety deposit box in Judge Henry's name and mine. He got the deposit when he knew he was going to die. He already had the files. He has always had the files. When he found out he had cancer, he knew he had to put the files in a safe place where the only one who would ever have access to them is me. No one else even knows they exist." Deeks explains in a monotone voice.

Callen nods and helps carry Deeks' things to his car. He decides to drop off the stuff at his house as well as Monty. Sam and Kensi are already there. Nate pulls up in the U-Haul truck just as Callen pulls up. Deeks ignores everyone and takes Monty into the house. Nate immediately approaches Callen after Deeks went inside.

"Hetty filled me in. How is he?" Nate asks of the one person who has been with him.

"Quiet, withdrawn; trying to convince himself that this isn't happening. We still have to get the files." Callen informs as he walks into his house. "Marty, we need to go."

Deeks nods and follows him back to the car. He just really wants to back to bed and pull the covers over his head.

* * *

Deeks walks into the bank with as much confidence he can muster. Deeks walks up to the teller, gives her his ID and the key. She takes him into the back with Callen following them. The teller opens the space and takes out his box and leaves the room. Deeks deflates once alone with Callen. He knows that once he opens the box, there is no going back.


	4. Chapter 4

Deeks opens the safe deposit box. He takes everything out of the box and put everything in the bag they brought with them. In the car on the way back to Callen's; Deeks pulls out the files they went there to get and places them between him and Callen.

"Callen." Deeks began in a quiet voice. "Can you do me a huge favor? When you and the others go through these files, can you do it away from me? I know what is in the files and I rather not be there."

Callen listens. He wonders what is in the file that is making this so difficult for his teammate. He has an idea, but the way Marty is talking. It has to be so much more than he originally thought.

"You and Monty can stay in the back bedroom while we go through the files." Callen answers.

Deeks nods and stares out the window. He knows that he is making a big deal out of nothing; but he can't help it. He has spent his whole life trying to forget his past and now the whole team will know the details.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Callen's Deeks took Monty into one of the bedrooms and laid down on the bed that was just put there. Monty climbs on the bed with him. Sam knocks on the door before opening it.

"Marty, we got pizza."

Deeks doesn't bother to get up; he just stares at the wall. "Not hungry."

Sam wants to encourage him, but he can't force him to eat. Not now anyway. Besides, maybe he will eat later. Kensi looks up from the table to see Sam return, but no Deeks.

"He is not coming?" She asks.

"Claims, he is not hungry." Sam answers.

Kensi gets up from the table, puts 2 slices of pizza on the paper plate and takes them to him. She places the plate on the newly acquired nightstand. She has no idea what Callen will do with all this furniture once the case it over. But for now the house looks like an actual house that somebody lives in. She takes one last glance at Deeks who has his back to her and leaves. The sooner they find the person who stole the files and stops them from coming after her partner; the sooner things can return to normal. Well at least normal for them. With a new determination Kensi returns to the table.

"Alright let's get started."

Callen grabs the 2 files as everyone cleans up there space so that they have room to work. Nell and Eric are set with their computers logged into the NCIS database. So they can look up and confirm whatever it is that they need to. Callen opens the files and start passing out the forms. Majority of them were single page document except for the trial transcript. They all start reading over the information for important details. Nate is ready with a paper and pencil to take down the important information so that he could analyze it later.

Kensi speaks first as she looks at her document. "This is a court order to disconnect Jennifer Deeks Brandell from life support. It is signed by Judge Henry. Jennifer that must have been Marty's mother."

Next Sam speaks up as he views his document. "This is also signed by Judge Henry it is changing Martin Brandell to Marty Deeks. It is dated April 1, 1990. Marty would have been 11 years old."

"My document is dated March 25, 1990. It means that Marty just turned 11 when everything went down. No wonder this so hard on him and these are only 2 documents." Kensi added.

"I have the trial transcript and the summary of the charges." Callen begins looking for the date of the arrest. As he silently looks over the charges against Gordon Brandell, he sees that he was right in his suspicions. He didn't want to be right, he was hoping for another reason as to why an eleven year would shoot their father in self-defense. Even though he couldn't come up with one; he was still hoping that abuse wasn't the case.

"G, you okay. You zoned out for a minute." Sam asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I am fine. The shooting occurred on February 16, 1990. 'On March 5, 1990; Gordon John Brandell was found guilty of child abuse, domestic abuse and child endangerment. After badly beating both his wife and child, he came after them with a shot gun and was finally stopped when the child, age 11, fired a gun hitting Gordon in the shoulder.'" Callen reads quietly.

The team gasped at the charges and the situation there teammate was in. Not one of them had even suspect that he was once a victim of child abuse. Before this Deeks really didn't talk about his childhood, he made jokes but mostly left them wondering about his past. Sam could see that Callen wasn't surprised at the charges and then he remembers the conversation that had in the boat shed earlier.

"_The whole situation is a mess, but I do think that there is more to the story than what they're telling us." Sam answers._

"_There is more and I suspect that the more we find out, the less we would want to know." Callen informs._

"_What are you thinking?" Sam asks not sure if he really wants to know._

"_I don't want to say right now, in case I'm wrong."_

Sam knows that Callen had already figured it out. He, Kensi, Eric and Nell all came from decent homes with 2 loving parents or a single parent household but a lot of love. He could never begin to imagine how difficult Callen's childhood had been for him. But Marty came from an abusive home and lost his mother around a month later. That type of pain would have to be unimaginable for a child to go through.

Eric interrupts Sam thoughts with his question.

"Why didn't they charge Gordon Brandell with attempted murder?"

"Amanda wanted to." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Deeks and Monty standing there. One question is on everyone's mind. Who is Amanda?


	5. Chapter 5

Marty walks into the kitchen to get Monty food. He can feel everyone watching him.

"Monty is hungry."

"What about you? Did you eat?" Callen asks.

"Not hungry."

Callen accepts that. If tomorrow, he still won't eat; then they may have to force him or threatened him with an IV. But they will cross that bridge if and when they come to it. "Come sit down and let Monty eat in peace."

Marty walks to the table unsure of anything. He wants to take his dog, run away and never look back. But he can't do that, he knows that running from your problems doesn't make them go away. He sits between Callen and Kensi looking at his hands.

"Marty," Kensi begins gently using his first name in hopes it will help him to stay calm. "Who's Amanda?"

Marty head snaps up at her. "How did you hear her name?"

"From you, when you walked in the room you said. 'Amanda wanted to.' Wanted to what? Who is she?

Marty didn't want to answer her. He knows that he opened this window into his past. But that doesn't mean he wants them to look through it.

"I know you don't want any of this. But you need to face it is happening. We can't do this without you. These files are cold hard facts. It has nothing to do with the people or the emotions involved." Sam stated playing hard ball.

Sam knows that they can't treat Deeks like a victim. That is pity and no one ever wants that. If playing hardball will get Deeks out of his funk, then that is what he is willing to do.

"Langston." Marty says quietly. "Her name is Amanda Langston and she was the prosecutor."

"What was it that Amanda wanted to do?" Nate asks.

"Charge Him with attempted murder for going after us with the shotgun."

"Then why didn't she?" Sam asks.

"It would have been a gamble and one that she could lose. You know the saying only fight the battles you know you can win. If she tried to charge him with the attempted murder and lost she could also lose on the other charges."

"Why did Amanda think that she would lose on the attempted murder charge?" Eric questions.

"Because he didn't hurt us with the shotgun. The defense attorney Derek Zucker would have made that his whole defense. Amanda didn't want to risk it with my safety or my life. I hated Derek almost as much as I hated my father; he was a total jerk of lawyer. They got along great. My mother was in a coma since that day. She was life support, the doctors had said that there was no hope that she will wake up. She had no brain activity. But Derek would not allow the plug to be pulled, because then murder would be added to the charges." Marty ramble on trying to get it all out in the open as quickly as possible.

Eric quickly runs Derek Zucker's name.

"'Derek Zucker was disbarred and arrested in 1990. Served 2 years for witness tampering. No current location."" Eric reads.

"Does it say what case he tampered with?" Callen asks.

Eric looks quickly through the info. "No, but the judge behind his disbarred was Judge Henry."

Sam looks directly at Deeks. "Do you know?"

"Yes, it was my case. He tried to keep me from testifying against my father. Without my testimony to say what really happened that day, Derek could claim anything he wants as a defense."

"But the evidence wouldn't support that." Eric points out.

"The evidence wouldn't matter. It never did. The whole trial would have rested on the testimony of the 11 year old victim." Nate brought up.

"After it was over Amanda told me what he tried to do. Without me, Derek could use the whole it was stranger who hurt Gordon's wife and only child. The evidence doesn't support it but it also doesn't disprove that theory."

"What did Zucker try to do?" Kensi asked.

"He called one of the worst Social Workers he knew. One who doesn't believe that Children should be seen or heard; that they just exist." Deeks started.

"I have had a few of those." Callen admits.

"She picked me up from school around 10 in the morning and took me back to her office where I sat in a room much like our interrogation room at the boatshed. I stayed there for almost 12 hours while she was trying to come up with a place for me. She had decided that the best place for me was juvenile hall. Actually that is where she places all her kids. As we were leaving her office Amanda shows up with a court order signed by Judge Henry stopping it."

"Where did you live after the shooting?" Nate interrupts.

"At first with one of the investigating officers; Matthew Hunter. That was before and during the trial. After the trial was over, I moved in with Amanda. I lived with her for about 2 months. After Amanda it was Judge Henry. I lived with him 90 percent of the time until I moved out when I decided to become a lawyer. The other 10 percent of the time was shared between Matthew and Amanda."

"How does a Social Walker get away with something like that?" Nell asks.

"Who is going to stop her?" Deeks countered. "The children in her care are there because they have nowhere to go and no one to care. Her name is Gretchen McNaulty. She went to prison for her treatment of the children in her care and new homes were found for every one of the children she put in juvenile hall. Reindeer's daughter Michelle; the one that is in the Navy was one of those children. Michelle was only 6 when her parents died in a car accident. The day after the accident Gretchen put Michelle in juvie. Gretchen's downfall was that she tried it with me and Judge Henry had her investigated."

Nate watches Deeks for signs that all this is getting too much for him to bear. "Okay that is enough for now. Why don't we go in the back room and talk while they work."

Deeks nods. "Monty." He calls.

Monty gets up from the floor in the kitchen and follows his owner back into the room.

* * *

"WOW! All I can say is wow!" Eric comments after Deeks leave the room.

"I agree completely." Callen adds. "We will get whoever stole those files and make them pay for putting him though this. Eric, Nell track down everything you can find on Derek Zucker and Gretchen McNaulty."


	6. Chapter 6

Callen glances at his clock above the fireplace. He couldn't believe how late it got.

"Alright, let's stop for tonight. There are 3 more bedrooms. Kensi and Nell; you guys can share one of the rooms. Eric you can take one and Sam, you take the other. Nate will probably bunk with Eric or Deeks." He announces.

Kensi goes to check on Deeks before she turns in. She quietly opens the door. Marty is fast asleep with Monty sleeping on the bed with him. On the nightstand, was the uneaten pizza. Nate is sitting in the chair reading a book he had brought with him. He gets up from the chair as he sees Kensi picks up the pieces and follows her out.

"How is he?" She asks.

"Quiet, withdrawn."

"Callen says you can bunk with Deeks or Eric." Kensi informs.

"I will bunk with Deeks in case he has a rough night." Nate decides.

Kensi nods and bids him goodnight.

* * *

Deeks wakes up early. He had wished that yesterday was just a bad dream but as he takes in surrounding; he knows that it wasn't a dream. He sees Nate asleep in the chair. Deeks sneaks out of the room to not wake Nate and besides Monty needs to go outside. Deeks attaches Monty's leash and heads to the door. The team will be upset when they wake up and find him gone, but hopefully he is back before they get up.

Callen hears movement and opens his eyes to take in what is going on. He sees Monty walking by and knows that Deeks is with him. He turns to see Deeks heading towards the door. He lets Deeks get to outside the door and gets up to follow him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Callen asks as he catches up to Deeks in the front yard.

"Monty needs to go for a walk. So we were going to the beach." Deeks answers quietly.

"I will go with you. Let me get my shoes and jacket on and then we will go. Wait for me." Callen orders.

Deeks nods and waits for Callen. A few minutes later Callen comes out with his shoes and jacket on.

* * *

Once they reach the beach, Deeks takes off Monty's leash and let him run around. Usually, when Monty is running around the beach; Deeks goes surfing. But not this time, besides his surfboard is still at his apartment. He didn't bring it to Callen's because there would be no point. Deeks sits down on the sand; Callen sits down next to him. Monty would run to them and then run away to the other side and then run back.

"So Marty, I have been meaning to ask you; why do you call Judge Rudolph, Reindeer?"

Deeks starts laughing. "Now that is a story. When I was 11 and living with Jacob Henry; Rudolph was interning with Jacob and his nose would get so sunburned. He really did look like Rudolph the red nose Reindeer, so one day I called him Reindeer. He didn't like it at first, but eventually accepted it. You know what is even funnier than me call Rudolph, Reindeer; Michelle has called him Reindeer since the day he adopted her."

Callen laughs at his story also glad to see Marty laughing with him.

"I've been thinking; I don't think that whoever stole the files wants to hurt me, physically anyway. I think that their more into discrediting me. Maybe make it so I lose everything like they did; especially if it is Zucker or McNaulty. Without the files it will come down to their word against mine. If either of them went to Internal Affairs, or found a cop with an axe to grind against me to back them up; I could lose my badge."

"Marty, that couldn't happen. Besides if Internal Affairs does try to take your badge, you could finally sign the application to become an Agent that Hetty gave you a while ago." Callen points out.

"Do you really think Vance or Granger would really want me as an Agent if I lost my badge because someone decided to bring up the past? For conversation sake, let's say it is Zucker and he tells IA that I shot my father and leaves at that. The only person they could question about my side of the story is me; everyone else is gone. You know that Jacob died. Amanda died in a car accident about 3 years ago and Matthew was killed in a shootout 5 years ago. With no files there is no evidence to prove that what I am saying is true. The only thing that would matter to them is that I shot my father. LAPD would wash their hands of me."

"Hetty would fight for you to become an Agent. We all will. You are not alone in this." Callen reassures.

"Yeah, but that is only because you saw the files. If I didn't have them to back up my side of what happened and all of a sudden was being investigated because of that shooting would it have made a difference? Would you guys still be on my side?" Deeks questions getting up and brushing the sand off his pants.

Callen watches as Marty goes to retrieve his dog. He follows slowly keeping Marty in his sights, but also giving him space.

* * *

Upon arriving back at his house Deeks goes to shut himself in the room again. He keeps waiting for that other shoe to drop. For whomever it is doing this to make their next move. Callen fills the team in on Deeks' theory. Sam admits it is plausible, especially with the missing files. Nate is more concerned with Deeks' state of mind if his theory turns out to be true.

The only thing anyone knows for sure is that time will tell.


End file.
